Smart phones and other GPS-enabled devices may be enabled to receive selective targeting by business establishments based on a transmitted location. For example, a smart device may notify a server associated with a business when its user comes within a predefined distance of the business, and, in response, the server may automatically transmit an advertisement or coupon for use at the business to the smart phone. In other aspects, a device may be integrated with a social network and configured to allow a user to “check-in” to a business and to share that information with other users in the user's social network group.